The present invention relates to the Do Not Disturb (DND) feature of Instant Messenger (IM) applications, and more specifically, to automatically updating the DND privileged users list via enterprise applications.
An IM user may block messages sent from other Instant Messenger users by enabling the DND. However, a user in an active DND state may nevertheless receive messages from other users if those other users are on the user's privileged users list. Traditionally, the user manually updates the user's list of privileged users every time the user wants to add or delete a privileged user.